


Reckless Love

by yakuville



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Manga & Anime, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuville/pseuds/yakuville
Summary: eren only knows how to push away his loved onesoryou’re eren’s s/o, you both join the survey corps together but as eren’s titan powers get revealed, he has no choice but to push you away
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. in love with u

**Author's Note:**

> my first eren fanfic! i absolutely adore this loser with all my heart and i’ve been wanting to write a fanfic about him for awhile ! i hope you enjoy also this will contain attack on titan spoilers from all seasons!! and maybe some from the manga

You and Eren had been best friends since the day you two were both born. Your mothers were great friends so naturally you two grew up together. Eren was very protective of you and would blame himself if you were sad or hurt. He was a small boy with a big heart.

When Eren announced that he was going to be serving in the survey corps, you and Mikasa were immediately against it, not wanting him to go at all.He complained about how all you and Mikasa do is baby him. He ended up hurting your feelings without him actually knowing it and later on that night when he snuck out to your house, you two confessed your feelings for each other and became a couple. 

Mikasa, You, Eren and Armin all entered the Survey Corps all together. You were a bit wary of joining but Eren reassured you and promised that everything was gonna be just fine since you had each other. 

The relationship between you and Eren stayed a secret. You two knew the risks of your relationship being revealed so keeping it a secret would be the best. You both knew that your guys relationship would eventually be revealed but for now it was just Mikasa and Armin who knew. 

The first night was rough as you and Eren were separated since the females and males were separated in different dorms and Eren had a instinct that you would feel uncomfortable with the new surroundings so, him being the great boyfriend he is, snuck into your bedroom, knowing the consequences but you two fell soundly asleep in each other’s arms. 

Eren muttered a soft “i love you doll” before you drifted off to sleep. 

The first few days of training was tough for Eren. Surprisingly, you had been doing just fine with all the tough training but Eren was struggling just a bit. To you it was a bit funny since Eren never really struggled with anything, but seeing him getting his ass beat by Annie was hilarious to you. Eren had caught on to you laughing and mouthed “you’re gonna get it” which caused him getting into trouble by commander Shadis.

“Jaeger!” he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, “Focus now and flirt later!” he screamed.

Everyone practically started to slightly laugh and Eren’s face had a nice crimson color on his cheeks, indicating that he was embarrassed.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Eren’s flustered face. It was a face you rarely saw since he always acted so tough around you, wanting to be a “masculine boyfriend”

After training, Eren brought you to a secluded area and began talking.”really doll? you think you can just laugh at me like that and then i get in trouble?” he whined like a toddler as he told you off. You could only laugh and softly run your fingers through his soft silky hair that you hoped he would grow out one day.

“Stop laughing at me doll! It was humiliating” his words were muffled as he pressed his face against your shoulder. You gave him a small kiss on his temple, “I’m sorry love, I couldn’t help but laugh as Annie was practically beating you up” He whined a bit more before you placed a kiss on his lips, making him automatically shut up.

The kiss went on for awhile as Eren loved kissing your soft lips. It was his favorite thing about you. You two broke the kiss and Eren muttered, “Your lips taste like strawberries today” You smiled softly. You loved when Eren noticed these type of little things. It might’ve seemed lame but to you it was the cutest thing ever. Eren remembers every single detail about you. From the way you used different flavored chapsticks everyday to what socks you wore.

As you were admiring the green eyed boy, he brought your hand to his hair. Another thing you loved about him. Eren loved when you played with his hair. His hair was super soft. He loved seeing the way your black painted nails ran through his hair. As said before, Eren loved every detail about you, which is why he loved seeing what color your nails would be.

The kiss got a little heated as Eren deepened the kiss and had his arms supporting your back. His lips slowly moved up to your neck.

Wet kisses were trailed everywhere on your neck and eventually you knew Eren was gonna leave a hickey if you two kept going.

Eren bit on your skin, a habit he did before he would leave his trademark on you aka a hickey. You let out a soft moan. You couldn’t help it and Eren smirked at you, loving the affect he had on you.

But you knew that you had to stop him because if he did leave a hickey, it wasn’t going away and there was no way to hide it.

“Eren, stop” you whine but he completely ignored your words.

“Eren Jaeger.” you said with a stern tone. He whined and pulled away from your neck.

“You’re lame doll” You rolled your eyes at your childish boyfriend.

“Next time okay?” you place a kiss on his temple. “Let’s go before they get suspicious” He complied

Before you two left, a soft “I love you” was said by Eren. You smiled, “I love you too Jaeger”. He brought his lips on yours one more time and you headed out.


	2. him & her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains AOT season 1 spoilers!!

A few months had passed since your and eren’s training. A lot had happened. Eren’s titan powers had been revealed to everyone. The original plan was to have the Military Police taken in Eren, but Captain Levi had other plans. 

A trial went on for the custody of Eren. You sat with Mikasa and Armin as you all watched Eren get beat up by Levi. Both you and Mikasa had wanted to jump in there and beat Levi up yourself but you both knew that this was for the best if the Survey Corps wanted custody of Eren. 

After all of that had gone down, the Survey Corps had full custody of Eren. But that meant that Eren was separated from everyone and that included you.

It was extremely hard for both you and Eren. There were nights where you couldn’t sleep simply because you wanted Eren to be here with you and have him give you butterfly kisses and have him with you in your bed. Eren felt exactly the same. He wanted to do nothing but just hold you. 

Eren would ask Levi and Erwin about you constantly. They answered his questions of course and his questions consisted of “Is she okay?” “Has she been eating and sleeping well?” “When will I get to see her again?” Eren knew he had to hold off on any more questions because sooner or later, they would get suspicious about why he kept asking questions solely about you. 

But lo and behold, Levi had already gotten an idea that you two were together. So while you were eating dinner with your other comrades, Levi had walked up to you in a demanding matter. 

“Are you and that brat dating?” he had gently but harshly slammed his hands on the table, wanting an answer now. 

Your cheeks turned into a bright red. All your comrades were looking at you, also wanting to know an answer. 

Mikasa could tell that you were clearly uncomfortable but Armin held her back, knowing that you could fend for yourself. 

After what seemed like a million years, you confidently answered “Yes.” 

“Tch. I knew it. That stupid brat won’t stop asking about you.” 

Your cheeks once again turned red at the fact of Eren wanting to know how you were doing. 

Before you could say anything else, Levi had walked away. You turned to your comrades, most of them with shocked faces. 

“Wow didn’t know that Eren could pull someone like you especially with his shitty personality” Jean commented. 

Sasha and Connie couldn’t help but laugh and say “Cant believe Eren got someone like you” 

You softly smiled as you knew that your comrades had supported your relationship with Eren. 

Loads of questions popped up like “how long have you been together?” “is Eren a softie?” “How is he in bed?” 

You were feeling overwhelmed and thankfully, both Armin and Mikasa took note of that and politely asked your comrades to stop with the questions. 

You give a small “thank you” to them and turn to Levi. You were just hoping that Levi and everyone else didn’t have a problem with your relationship with Eren. 

As soon as Levi left, he immediately went to go discuss this with Hange, Erwin and Mobilt. 

“So what are we gonna do about those two brats?” 

All three of them let out a sigh. “I say let them be” Hange piped in. 

“I see no harm in letting them be together, besides the fact that Eren is a titan of course” Erwin states the obvious. 

Hange nodded her head, “I mean he’s been controlling himself for awhile and hasn’t transformed except that one accidental time with the spoon” 

Levi’s head was spinning. There were a lot of risks with letting your guys relationship be but he knew Eren cared enough about you to be able to control it. 

“I agree with Hange. He’s been pretty good about controlling everything” Moblit sighs, agreeing with Hange. 

Levi lets out a “Tch” before saying, “bring that brat in here so I can tell her all of this” 

Moblit exits the room with the mission of bringing you to Levi’s office. 

After a few minutes you arrive. 

Levi cuts to the chase, “Listen here, we’ve all collectively agreed that your relationship with Eren will stay as it is but as of right now, you and the others can’t visit him for safety reasons. I’ll tell Eren all of this and let him know that you’re doing well” 

You nod your head, understanding everything. you’re dismissed and couldn’t help but smile. 

You knew that you were gonna get to see Eren soon. 

As soon as Levi told Eren all of this, he couldn’t help but feel the same way you did. He wanted to see your precious face and shower you in kisses. 

“Only a few more weeks” he thought.

You both went to bed, knowing that you’ll be in each other’s arms soon.


	3. love again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Spoilers!!!

It had been a few weeks after your relationship with Eren had been revealed. But that didn’t stop your male comrades from hitting on you. 

At dinner, while you were sitting with Mikasa and Armin, multiple guys would come up to you, asking you to break up with Eren and come be with them instead. You knew that if Eren was here, those dudes would be dead. Eren was a bit possessive when it came to you but you didn’t mind. 

Armin and Mikasa would chase off the guys for you, you were always grateful for the two of them. 

But when those two weren’t there and you couldn’t fend for yourself, your other comrades like Jean or Sasha and Connie would always fight off those dudes for you and quite literally.

Sasha and Connie would chase them around and yell at them, telling them to never mess with you again. 

Jean would make a provoking comment about the guys who would hit on you and scare them off by telling them that Eren would come eat them. You told Jean to stop saying that but you knew Eren would say the same thing if he were here. 

Speaking of Eren, you had barely gotten to see him. You thought that maybe you would get to see him at least once but you couldn’t. No matter how much you begged Levi and Erwin, their answer was always a no and today wasn’t any different.

“Captain Levi, can I just see him for 5 minutes! He isn’t gonna do anything terrible. It’s not like he’ll eat me or something crazy like that!” 

Levi rolled his eyes, he felt a headache incoming. “I told you no last time and the answer will always be no.” 

You wanted to argue back but you knew Levi was right. You had joined the Survey Corps and knew that on your next mission, you would get to see Eren for a little bit. 

“Can I ask one more thing though” 

Levi once again rolled his eyes, “What is it?” 

“H-how is he doing?” you fiddled with your fingers, you had never really asked how Eren was doing but you assumed he was doing alright and was okay. 

“He’s doing fine. Hange did an experiment on him today but he couldn’t transform. Other than that, the brat is okay and one last thing, you might be able to see him before the mission.” 

You smiled upon hearing those last words. You couldn’t wait to have your boy back. 

On the other hand, Eren kept asking if you were doing okay and if he could see you. The answer to the first question would always be, “She’s doing fine. You worry about her too much, acting as if she can’t take care of herself” and the other answer would be “No” a firm and stern answer. 

As the Levi squad was having lunch, Eren couldn’t stop thinking about you. 

“Stop thinking so hard, i’m sure she’s just fine” Petra told him

“I know she is, she has Mikasa and Armin protecting her but I just miss her that’s all” 

“You know, word has it that Levi might let her see you for a few days” 

Eren had stars in his eyes when he heard this. He didn’t care if the decision wasn’t made yet, he had a slim chance of seeing you. 

The boy had gotten so excited, he dropped his spoon and proceeded to pick it up with ease. 

But as he picked up the piece of metal, he had felt himself transforming out of the blue. Everyone had swarmed him, getting ready to defend themselves.

Levi had appeared in no time and told all of them to calm down. 

After the incident, Eren was questioned. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t on purpose?” 

Eren frantically nodded his head, “I didn’t mean to.I don’t even know how it happened...” 

After some more discussing, they had knew it wasn’t intentional, as the other levi squad tested it out and bit their own hands. 

Before everyone left the room, levi spit out something, directing it towards Eren, “Just so you know, you won’t be able to see her” 

Eren had completely forgotten about that. His eyes went wide. “What?” he yelled with panic lacing his voice. 

“I told you it wasn’t intentional! It was an accident!” 

Levi let out an annoyed sigh, “Of course I know that dumbass. We don’t wanna take any risks that’s all, now leave before I get even angrier”

Eren left the room and felt like crying. He had blew his once chance of seeing you

As the day goes about, Levi asks you to come into his office. 

“Did something happen with Eren?” You assumed this had to do with Eren since you didn’t see any other reason that Levi needed you.

“It does have to do with that idiot. I’m not gonna go into detail, but he accident transformed today so you can’t visit him anymore”

Your heart dropped, of course it wasn’t Eren’s fault as it was accidental, but you had wanted to see him so bad. This was the longest you two hadn’t seen each other.

Hiding your tears, you clear your voice before saying, “Okay.” 

You exit out of the room before your tears could spill out of their sockets. 

The rest of the week had been terrible for both you and Eren. You both were yearning for each other but finally the day came where you would get to see Eren. 

Eren had absolutely no clue that you were joining the Survey Corps as you had plans to join the Military Police so you were a bit nervous about all of this. You knew he was gonna freak out and lecture you but you were prepared for it.

Eventually you and your comrades had gotten to the place that the Levi squad were staying at. Eren was messing around with the horses before he saw you walking by. At first he didn’t believe it and rubbed his eyes but he saw the others too.

He immediately asked if he could go talk to you guys and he was granted a yes. Eren ran and tackled you to the floor. 

“What the heck are you doing here?” Eren had gotten off of you and helped you stand up.

“What am I doing here? I’m apart of the survey corps dummy” You gave him a small kiss on his nose as you ended your sentence 

“B-but you said you were gonna join the Military Police... Are you sure about this? I-i don’t want you to get hurt” Eren frowned 

You gently brought your hand to his face and began caressing it with your thumb, “Look you maniac, I’m 100% sure about this. I’m here to support you and we have each other okay? I’ll be fine, stop treating me like a kid” You press a small kiss to his cheek. 

He gently nods and shoves his head into your shoulder. 

“Since when were you a sap Jaeger?” That voice was no other than Jean. 

“Shut it horse face” 

And there went your peaceful moment. 

You and Eren had spent the whole day glued to one another. It was more so Eren being clingy and very very touchy. You told the boy to knock it off but he gave you a childish smile

Soon enough night time came and as you were getting into bed, a soft knock was at your door. 

You gently opened it and was greeted with your lovely boyfriend. 

“What do you want? you know you’re not supposed to be here” you brought him into a hug and inhaled his minty scent. 

“I’m sleeping here tonight” 

Your eyes went wide, “No you are not. We’re both gonna get in trouble” 

Eren had a playful smile on his face, “Oh well. I would do anything for my girl”

Your heart melted. “You really are a maniac” 

“Yeah but i’m your maniac so” You both smile as you hop into your bed. 

You play with Eren’s hair while placing kisses on his head every now and then. It was peaceful and you loved this small and quiet moments with Eren. 

You both end up falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

As you both are sleeping, Levi sees from the crack of your door, that you and Eren had fallen asleep together and it ultimately wasn’t allowed that you could go into other dorm rooms. 

But seeing you and Eren sleeping so calmly, gently embracing each other, he decided to leave it be. 

You and Eren had gotten the best sleep in both of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluffy stuff <3 kudos & comments are appreciated!! thank you for the support


	4. hurting & loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 spoilers ! Also, I’ll be skipping around a lot so please ask any questions if you have any!! this chapter is gonna be long !!

As time had passed, it was now the 57th expedition to get to Eren’s hometown, essentially yours and Eren’s hometown. 

Everything was going perfect, until a certain blocked their way. It wasn’t like any normal titan, it was the female titan. The female titan had gotten ahold of Armin. You were starting to panic, you wanted to go help your childhood friend but Reiner got to him before you did. You all evacuated from her and ran. 

You were a bit on edge since Eren wasn’t with you, but you knew he was gonna be okay and you believed he would make it out alive. Eren on the other hand was more so nervous about you. He knew you tended to get nervous easily and with him not by your side, you were even worse. But Eren knew you had Mikasa to protect you and he knew Mikasa would do anything to protect you. 

The female titan had now changed her target to Eren, causing everyone to panic. You were scared out of your mind, what if she got Eren or even worse, what if Eren died. 

Mikasa snapped you out of your thoughts. “Stop worrying. He’s okay. He’ll make the right choices” Mikasa was surprisingly calm, but you knew deep down that she was just as scared as you were. You were hoping that Eren was gonna be okay, especially since he was with the Levi squad. 

Eren was panicking, actually he was panicking about many things. His comrades were getting killed left and right, he didn’t know where you were, he didn’t know if you were okay and on top of it all, he wanted to transform but Petra reminded him of their agreement. Eren would only transform if necessary. 

In the end, the boy didn’t transform and left everything to the scouts. 

As they were trying to out chase the female titan, something had went off, stopping he from chasing Levi and them.

This was all Erwin’s plan, he wanted to capture an intelligent titan. The trap to catch her had worked, but she started violently screaming, causing a crew of titans to come charging at them. 

As you were trying to kill the extra titans, Eren kept heading towards headquarters. That was until a strange person had appeared. 

At first glance, everyone thought it was Captain Levi, but it soon turned out to be the female titan’s operator. Everyone were fighting to protect Eren but once again, Eren kept seeing the sight of his comrades getting killed. He decided that enough was enough and transformed.

All of you had heard it, you and Mikasa looked at each other, “you don’t think he..” before you could finish your sentence, another loud roar was heard. 

Everyone turned back, racing to go get Eren. But it was too late, Eren was already in the female titan’s mouth. 

As you were about to go grab him, Mikasa stopped you. “Stop! stay here with the rest. Eren would scream at you if you came charging towards her like that” You soon stopped and watched as Levi and Mikasa went to go get Eren back. 

It was successful. Levi had sliced her up, causing her jaw to open and he grabbed Eren. 

Everyone evacuated and headed back. It was now demanded that the Survey Corps would hand Eren over to the Military Police. 

As all of you got back, the identity of the female titan was revealed, she was Annie Leonheart. Eren couldn’t believe it. You gently squeezed his hand under the table, wanting to comfort him. He squeezed back as a “thank you” 

Essentially a plan was made and it was put into action the next day. 

The plan was to have Eren fight Annie. Hours before the mission, you brought Eren into a corner, far from your comrades. 

“Please be careful” you whisper gently. You had brought him into a hug, nuzzling your head into his shoulder. He hugged back, holding onto you tightly. 

“I will be. I’m not going anywhere okay?” you brought your face out of his shoulder. You both were softly gazing at each other, speaking through your eyes. 

“I love you so much Eren” you felt like crying. You knew that Eren would be okay, but you couldn’t imagine what life would be like without him. He was your everything. 

“I love you too doll. Stop worrying so much okay?” He gave you a gentle but passionate kiss on your lips which earned hollers from Jean, Sasha and Connie. Eren rolled his eyes and flicked everyone off. 

But now here you were, watching as Eren and Annie were fighting in the middle of town. Your emotions were everywhere. You were scared, nervous, and just a mess of emotions. Luckily, Armin was there to calm you down, gently squeezing your hand to calm you down. 

Suddenly screaming had been heard, you looked and saw Eren tearing Annie apart. You were shocked. You were crying, not knowing exactly why but you felt proud of him for accomplishing what he had promised to do. 

Eren eventually ripped her open and immediately froze when seeing Annie. Then a bright light had struck them. They were merging. Your eyes grew huge, you had started running out there, wanting to get Eren out of his titan but Armin held you back. 

“Don’t go out there! You’re gonna get hurt and that’s the last thing Eren wants-”before Armin could finish his sentence, Levi had cut open Eren, immediately snapping him out of his trance. 

You ran to Eren, engulfing him into a body crushing hug. You had tears running down your face, “You’re such an idiot! do you even know how worried I was?” 

Eren could only gently caress your face with his thumbs and gently removed your tears. He hugged you, “It’s okay, I’m okay.” You felt yourself crying even more. You didn’t care if everyone saw you crying or hugging Eren, all that mattered was that Eren was here with you. 

After retrieving Annie, Everyone had gone back to their respective rooms. Eren immediately ran to your room, wanting to do nothing but just hold you. 

A knock was at your door and you immediately opened it, knowing exactly who it was. Eren saw you, picked you up and spun you around in circles. 

“Put me down Jaeger” You demanded with a stern but soft tone. Eren had shut the door and leaned into your face and gave you a kiss. 

Your hands reached his hair, gently tugging on it, asking for more. Eren deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up and down the side of your body. But you broke off the kiss. 

“Really again” Eren gave you an annoyed look. 

“Sorry love, I just wanna talk to you tonight.” 

Eren gave you a soft smile. He moved to your bed, patting a spot for you. You melted into his embrace. Not ever wanting to let him go. 

“You know I was so scared today” 

Eren let out a soft chuckle, “I know doll. I could tell” 

You gently punched him on his shoulder, he whined in reply. 

“That’s what you get for sharing the shit out of your girlfriend! You’re something else Jaeger. I swear one day you’re just gonna-”

Eren had cut you off with a gentle kiss. He didn’t wanna hear how you were scared because he knew it was his fault that he you were scared. 

Your lips soon parted, “Look doll, I know you were scared, but look, I’m here with you right now and that’s all that matters. I would never do something to get me killed, well that’s a lie but you know what I mean right?” Eren flashed you a cheesy smile. 

“You’re too much sometimes. How did I ever put up with you” You sigh while giving him a small smile. 

“Simple, you don’t and besides I wouldn’t die on ya. We still have a family to make y’know” You gave Eren a hard earned punch on his shoulder again. 

“To be fair you deserved that one” Eren rolled his eyes and gave you a kiss on your head. “Okay that’s enough hitting me tonight, let’s go to bed” 

You nod your head in agreement, you snuggle up next to Eren and you both fall asleep peacefully in each other’s arms, acting as if Eren wasn’t fighting Annie earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so bad ew


	5. agony & fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season 2 spoilers <3 we’re now skipping towards the end of s2
> 
> this chapter takes place during the Clash of the Titans arc!

A few months had passed since the whole ordeal with Annie. Lots of mainly bad things had been happening.

A group of titans had appeared inside the walls causing everyone to panic. 

You were separated from your comrades as you were with Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Levi and Hange. You were terrified. You wanted to know if your comrades were gonna be okay and if they were okay. 

Eren sensed your nervousness and gently squeezed your hand and gave you a small cheeky smile. You smile back, immediately feeling grateful that you had such an amazing boyfriend. 

Your moment was soon interrupted by Levi clearing his throat. 

“now’s not the time to get mushy with each other” 

You apologize but Levi soon turns his attention to Hange. She was holding up a rock, it looked too familiar to all of you. 

Armin had asked her what she was holding 

She had revealed that it was a piece of Annie’s hardened skin that hadn’t disappeared.

”So what you’re basically saying is that the walls is made out of this?” Armin asks

”Yes and if Eren’s titan can harden, we may be able to take back Wall Maria” 

Hange asks Eren if he’s able to do this. You turn to Eren, giving him a nervous look. 

Levi interrupts him before he could even speak, “He can and he will. There’s not other choice” You let out a nervous sigh. You weren’t sure how this was going to play out. 

Eren could once again sense that you were nervous but waited till later to talk to you about all of this. He knew all of this had been hard on you since he could be reckless at times but he promised you he would start being careful. 

As the night goes by, many many things had happened. Your comrades were being attacked and had completely ran out of gas for their odm gear and weapons. 

They all felt like this was the end for them. That was until Ymir had asked Connie for the knife he was carrying with him earlier. Everyone was confused but confusion turned into shock when it was revealed that Ymir was also a titan, just like Eren. 

Everyone saw Ymir fighting off the titans and were extremely overwhelmed and shocked. Soon enough back up came and you were shocked just like everyone else. 

After all of that, everyone cleared up the remaining titans and climbed on top of wall Rose.

You were with Hange and Christa, whose real name was Historia, were busy checking up on Ymir as she had major injuries. 

Eren had been hanging out with Reiner and Bertholdt. You felt a bit wary letting Eren near them as they always gave you and Mikasa a weird vibe. Luckily, Mikasa was staying close to Eren, making sure nothing was gonna happen to the green eyed boy. 

Reiner had suddenly pulled Eren towards him and revealed that he was the Armored Titan and that Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan and has asked the boy to go with them back to their hometown.

Eren had asked them to stop joking around, but Reiner wasn’t joking around as he took off the bandage on his arm and his arm started to heal. 

Seeing this, Mikasa immediately went to go try to kill the two boys and told Eren to run. But it had been too late as Reiner pushed Mikasa and the two boys were transforming. Eren felt his world crashing. You knew Reiner had been such a big part of Eren’s life and he had felt like an older brother to Eren.

Everyone raced back to where Eren was and try to get him out of there but the two boys had already transformed and got a hold of Eren and Ymir. 

You started to panic seeing as Eren was trapped in Reiner’s hand. You wanted to go and grab him but Hange stopped you seeing that Eren was transforming. 

You were shocked as you saw Eren beating Reiner and taking him down. You felt tears coming out of your eyes. Eren never failed to amaze you but as Eren was “winning” his fight with Reiner, Bertholdt suddenly dropped from the wall , causing steam to come out of his body. 

That’s when everyone had been too caught up in the smoke to see what was happening. 

You slowly wake up and see the face of Armin. You immediately looked around and looked back at Armin.

”Where’s Eren?” you were panicked. This couldn’t be happening, not right now. 

“H-he was captured by Reiner” 

You cried and cried. Letting out screams after another. Both Armin and Mikasa were trying to comfort you the best they could. 

“We’ll get him back don’t worry” A familiar voice causes the three of you to turn your heads. It was Hannes. He had tried his best to cheer all of you up, especially you. You felt like you didn’t protect Eren enough. 

Soon enough, a plan was made to get Eren. You all headed to the forest, as Eren was being held captive there. You felt your emotions going everywhere but they couldn’t get in the way. Not right now. Your main goal was to get Eren back.

But suddenly, Ymir had captured Historia and ran off with her. You and your comrades had seen this as an opening and all jumped onto Reiner, asking Bertholdt to give Eren back. 

You beg and beg, “Please give us Eren back!” You felt so weak, you had never imagined to be doing this. To be begging to get Eren back.

Eren had regained consciousness and recognized your voice right away. He began kicking around, wanting to be freed and wanting to make sure that you were safe. 

But everyone fled as a hoard of titans were being led towards them. You were reluctant to go but still followed the orders and got back on your horse. 

The titans got closer to Reiner which forced him to fight them and get them off of his back. But titans had an mind of their own and ended up killing some your comrades and one titan snatched Erwin.

All of your guys eyes went wide but he still continued to tell you all to advance as Eren was right ahead. 

Both you and Mikasa surpass the titans and get close to Reiner. You both try to attack Bertholdt but were both caught by titans. 

Eren saw as you were being held by a titan, so close to death. He screamed and screamed, trying to get someone to save you. Jean shows up just in time. 

Armin then showed up and messed around with Bertholdt, telling him that Annie is somewhere being tortured and that causes him to get upset and as he’s yelling, Erwin uses this as an opening and frees Eren.

You immediately go to grab him while Mikasa grabs Historia as she was rescued as wel. You wanted to tell Eren how scared you were but now wasn’t the time. 

Everyone got back safely on their horses but Reiner had began throwing titans, causing you and Eren to get off of yours. 

After being knocked down, you and Eren are greeted with the sight of the titan that had ate Eren’s mom. You push Eren out of the way, knowing that he needed to survive more than you did. 

Before you got the chance to attack, Hannes had showed up, saying that he’ll get revenge for Eren’s mother. 

As you tried to help Hannes, his gear had been snapped by the titan and you two sat in fear, as you saw him getting eaten. 

This causes Eren to breakdown, saying that nothing had changed. You cried as you saw how heartbroken Eren was. But Eren decided now wasn’t the time to mope around. 

He stood up, deciding that he needed to protect you. And with his rage, a sudden power had been used to control a titan, causing all the other titans to leave your comrades alone and go kill the titan that had just ate Hannes. 

Eren puts you on his back and starts running for it but soon runs into Reiner. He uses that power again to control the titans which causes them to go after Reiner. 

Erwin isn’t sure what’s happening but uses this as a chance to escape. 

You held onto Eren closely as you two were on his horse. 

“I’m so glad you’re here” you gently whisper and began letting out a small cry. 

Eren gave you a small kiss, trying to comfort you but he was also shocked by everything that had been happening but nothing mattered as long as he had you here with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wall all over the place i’m so sorry- but this is gonna be split up into 2 parts since it was getting lengthy! also again i’m so sorry for this mess of a chapter!!!!


	6. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a small continuation of the last chapter but it briefly mentions the last chapter! 
> 
> season 2 spoilers!!!!!
> 
> NOTE : i’m not gonna make this series follow up with the manga. this is only gonna go to the end of season 3 and it’s gonna have happy ending :))

You all had reached back at headquarters. Eren immediately brought you to his room and shut the door angrily. 

You were confused as you didn’t know what was upsetting him.

”Eren, are you okay?” You try to hug him but he shoves your arms away. 

“Why. Why were you being so reckless and careless out there?! I literally almost saw you die! Do you know how terrified I was?!” 

You scoffed, “Oh so it’s okay when you wanna act reckless but it isn’t okay when I do it? What’s the difference here Eren?!” 

You were frustrated, he didn’t get to tell you this as he was the same way. 

“I have my reasons to be this way! You don’t! Do you wanna die out there?!” 

Tears started pouring out of your eyes, “I did have my reasons! You were captured and was almost taken away from me? So what do you mean by I don’t have my reasons?! Answer me Eren!” 

“Your reason and my reasons are different! I’m doing this because I have to! You didn’t have to be so reckless out there! You needed to survive, I simply don’t”

You began laughing, “Are you kidding me right now Eren? You really think that you don’t need to survive?! It’s the other way around! You need to survive I don’t! That’s why I was being so reckless, I needed to get you back! I didn’t care if I died, I just needed you to be safe!” 

Eren scoffs, “If you wanted to die then you should’ve” 

You feel your knees go weak, Eren had never said something so cruel to you before. 

Angry tears leave your eyes. “Fine. Next time I’ll make sure to get myself killed if that’s what you really want.” 

You slam the door and exit. Eren knew he had messed after you had left the room. 

That night, you had locked the door to your room, knowing that Eren was gonna try to apologize to you. You simply decided that you were gonna ignore him until you felt ready to forgive him. 

The next morning came by and as you opened your door, Eren was welcomed into your sight.   
  


“Baby, look i’m really sorry I was just-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as you walked right pass him. He felt his heart break a bit more but he did deserve it. 

Jean saw this go down and couldn’t help but pipe in, “looks like our maniac is having some troubles with his girl” He gave Eren a cheeky smile which caused him to get hit in return. 

You sat down next to Mikasa and Armin, telling them what had happened last night. You felt yourself starting to cry but a small pat on your head made you look up. 

It was Jean, “look, Eren’s dumb as hell but you know he didn’t mean those words.” 

Mikasa and Armin nodded in agreement. 

“Eren was just worried. This was his first time seeing you in danger and he just wanted to protect you” 

You wanted to argue with Jean but Eren’s words were still affecting you. You turn your head around and see Eren looking at you with pleading eyes. You quickly turn your head away and dismiss yourself. 

The door to your bedroom shut as you ran towards your room, wanting to just cry. Eren noticed you running towards your room and followed you but was stopped by Mikasa.

She gave him a hard smack on his head, “Are you dumb or dumb Eren. What you said really hurt her but give her some time” 

Eren looked at your door and then back to Mikasa. He sighed and followed Mikasa back to the dining hall.

You actually had heard Eren chasing after you, and heard him leave your door. You absolutely felt like shit. With everything that had gone down within the last few months, you definitely weren’t okay and Eren blowing up at you weren’t making things any better. 

You didn’t care if your sobs were loud, you just wanted to let Eren know that he had messed up big time. 

Mikasa and Armin were hesitant to knock on your door. They wanted to give you some alone time but also wanted to check up on you at the same time. The two teenagers glanced at each other and eventually knocked on the door. 

“it’s open” you let out weakly. They both entered and their hearts were shattered. Your eyes were red from crying so much and you looked like a mess. Mikasa brought you into a hug, you melted into her touch, sobbing even more. 

Tears kept pouring as you kept sobbing about those hurtful words Eren had said to you. 

“Y’know he didn’t mean it right? Eren was really worried” Armin tried to cheer you up but it only caused more tears. 

Mikasa wiped off your tears, “Just give him some time. He’ll figure out what he did wrong okay?” 

With that the two left your room, leaving you to sink in your thoughts. 

You knew avoiding Eren was impossible as he was everywhere you were, especially now but forgiving him this quickly also wouldn’t fix the problem. 

Eren on the other hand still felt like shit. He knew his anger got the best of him and he didn’t mean to say those words but he was petrified. He thought he was gonna have to see you die the same way he saw his mother die. 

He knew he shouldn’t have said those words to you but you can’t fix the past. 

Both of you fell asleep, wondering where your relationship was gonna be from here on out. 

The next morning came and as usual, Eren was at your door, trying to apologize. This had been a daily occurrence ever since the fight.

”baby, look, I didn’t mean those words and I’m sorry” 

You look up to match his gaze, he gave you pleading eyes, you almost gave in but decided to wait it out. 

“Eren, please move.” 

Eren could only nod his head and move out of your way. 

The day went on as usual, you ignoring Eren during training, dinner, etc. All your comrades could sense something was up but didn’t bother to say anything.

The night came to an end and before you knew it, a soft knock was at your door. Confusion was painted on your face, wondering who it could’ve been. 

“hey” 

It was the one and only Eren Jaeger. 

“Eren...” 

“Look I know you probably don’t wanna see me right now but please just listen, i’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean those words but I know I hurt you. I was terrified, terrified of seeing you die the same way I saw my mom died. I couldn’t lose you too. You’re so important to me and saying sorry won’t do much but I hope you can at least forgive me...” 

You sigh and pull him into a hug. You nuzzle your head into his shoulder.

”please don’t ever say those words again.” 

Eren hugged you back, soft arms wrapping around your waist.

”I would never” 

He brought your head out of his shoulder and gave you a passionate kiss. 

Eren soon deepened the kiss, and you began tugging on his hair, letting him know that you wanted more. 

He tapped your thigh, signaling you to jump and he caught you, and you were safely trapped in his arms.

You two soon began removing pieces of clothing off of each other. 

Eren then moved his lips onto your neck, trailing wet kisses all over and leaving hickies. 

“Eren, be careful!” 

“yeah yeah” his voice was muffled as he was too focus on marking up your neck. 

Everything felt amazing but you wanted more. 

“Eren.. please” 

He smirked, “please what, doll” he whispered into your ear, causing you to shiver.

”I-i need you now!” 

His smirk got even bigger, his fingers found their way to where you were begging to be touched. His slowly removed your panties and teasingly put his fingers in between your wet folds.

”you’re so wet already and we’ve barely started.” 

You whined as he kept on teasing you. 

“Eren, stop teasing! I need them now” 

You tried to grind your hips on his fingers but he pulled them out before you got the chance. 

“good girls use their words dont they?” You wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. 

“I need you in me now! please Eren, I’ll be a good girl I promise!” 

“now that’s more like it but we’re gonna do something else first” 

You were confused by his words but everything made sense as he threw you onto the bed and lifted up your legs to be on his shoulders. 

His large hands moved slowly up and down your thighs, causing you to shiver. 

He shoved his face into your cunt as if he did it on the daily. He began licking in between your folds, teasingly going up and down. 

You moaned out his name, which only caused him to go faster. 

“You taste so good princess” 

A moan left your mouth as he kept praising you. 

You grip his hair and pull him even closer to your cunt. 

Eren chuckled causing vibrations to shoot through your body. Eren kept licking your folds but soon got to your clit.

He looked at you, eyes hooded, panting and sweaty. 

“you look so pretty like this doll” 

His chin was covered in your juices and it was the most attractive thing to you. 

He began sucking on your clit, moans left your lips and you didn’t care if everyone heard. 

“Eren I’m gonna-”

You came all over his face, as you tried to wipe it off his face, he removed your hand and licked around his mouth area, wanting to taste you. 

Both of you slowly caught your breath but you soon noticed that Eren hadn’t gotten any pleasure.

Before you could even point it out, Eren had stopped you, “it’s okay doll. I wanted to focus on you tonight” 

He gave you his signature childish smile which made you smile.

You two cleaned up and fell asleep together.

The next morning, you both had exit your room together which got looks from your comrades.

”I see that you two made up” Connie raised his eyebrows at the two of you.

”I just wanna say that the walls aren’t that thin Jaeger” Jean gave a smack to Eren’s head.

You could only bury your head in Eren’s shoulder to hide yourself from embarrassment. 

Eren chuckled and gave a small kiss to your head. 

“I love you”

”I love you too Jaeger” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut so bare with me. comments are appreciated & feedback is appreciated as well :))


	7. reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumping to s3 bc it’s just like that in the show!

“EREN? ARE YOU OKAY?!” Hange’s screaming pierced everyone’s ears and was sure to get them caught out in the woods. 

Hange had been doing many hardening experiments on Eren lately, you didn’t really enjoy it but you knew it was for the better to do this. 

Eren had transformed into his titan but something was a bit off, his legs were lanky and as levi said, “Eren’s ass is hanging out” 

That was ultimately your cue to snatch him out of his titan form. You hopped of your horse, running to your lover.

“Oi! Stop acting on your own!” Jean yells at you but you ultimately ignore him. 

”She’s acting up again” Levi rolls his eyes at this. 

“It’s fine, he didn’t give a signal” Hange used her gear to get to where Eren was. Before she could grab him, you pulled Eren, arms up but he wouldn’t come undone.

Hange began freaking out, yelling at Moblit to draw Eren as he was semi pulled out of his titan, not even knowing Eren was bleeding.

”Hange! Eren’s bleeding!” Your screaming made her come back to her senses, she gently said your name, “I-i’m sorry” You smiled at her, knowing she meant no harm.

All of you evacuated the area, making sure there were no witnesses to Eren’s experiments. 

Once everything is settled, you and Eren go into your room, Eren plopping right on your bed, stretching out his arms, indicating you to come into them.

”you’re such a baby” you gently nuzzle your nose on his, causing him to smile. 

“am not!” He cried back, you playfully roll your eyes. 

“you so are , end of conversation” now it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“Can we just sleep? I’m beat from all those experiments” You frowned hearing those words, you knew it had been hard on Eren especially with the whole situation with Reiner and whatnot and now he had to do experiments non-stop, you felt terrible for him.

”I’m sorry love” you give him a kiss on his soft, pink lips, hoping that will cheer him up.

The corner of his lips curve up, “Thank you baby” he gave you a kiss back. Both of you two were too immersed with each other, you didn’t even notice the banging at the door.

It was Sasha, “Pack it up lovebirds! We gotta get out of here!” 

Panic ran through you but Eren seemed mildly calm. All of you had gotten out of there in time, wondering why the Military Police came searching for them.

Nifa had came to them saying that they wanted them to hand over Eren and Historia. Sheer panic ran through your whole body. 

“W-what” you let out softly, still in disbelief.

Eren immediately ran to you and pulled you into a hug. “hey, I’m not going anywhere okay? I promised you” You took a few deep breath’s and apologized for your dramatic moment a bit ago.

They needed a plan and they needed one now before Eren and Historia we’re gonna be taken away from them. 

You and Eren had never held each other so tightly that night. A plan was made that same night.

The plan was to have Jean and Armin disguise as Eren and Historia, then follow the wagon that had Jean and Armin in it, trying to know what the heck was happening.

Your were a bit uneasy about this but Eren once again reassured you, saying that he’s gonna be okay. 

Then the plan came into effect. Before Eren went to go onto his wagon with Historia, he pulled you to the side and gave your hand a light squeeze.

”This plan is gonna work okay? I’ll be back. Have Mikasa be with you at all times. I love you” 

You smile at how cute and worrisome he was being but you were the same way. 

“I love you too maniac” He rolled his eyes but leaned in for a kiss, just a quick one.

”Oi, if you’re gonna make out them I’m afraid the plan can’t commence” Levi’s voice scared the both of you and you two jumped off of each other immediately. 

Eren had reluctantly let go of your hand and headed to his wagon. You were praying that this plan was gonna work. 

Everything had been going smoothly. You and the others were walking in town, trying your best to fit in, suddenly a wagon came and snatched Eren and Historia.

”Arm- I mean Historia and Eren were captured!” Sasha yells out

Mikasa gives you a nod, indicating that it’s time to chase the wagon.

Eren on the other hand was worried. Worried whether the plan would work and about you. He really didn’t wanna leave you behind but he trusted Mikasa and knew she would protect you.

You and Mikasa had chased the wagon and were greeted by the unwelcome sight of a man feverishly touching Armin. 

Both of you look away, turning to talk to Levi.

“How is it going in there?” He asks

”If we dont work now, they’ll see through Armin’s disguise”

Levi lets out a “Tch” before saying, “You two handle it here, I’m going to get Eren. Meet up with us later and one more thing...” 

You two nod and go back to the place where Armin and Jean were.

On the count of three, you both knocked out the kidnappers, one each, same goes for Armin and Jean. 

“Connie! is it really just them 4?” You frantically ask him 

“Yes!” 

You spoke before Mikasa could get the chance to, “Captain says to tie them up and meet him later on” 

They all nod and continue tying up the kidnappers.

Levi had made it back to where everyone else was. Nifa had asked if the body double plan had gone well and he replied with a stern “Yes”

The short male had sensed that something was off, 

“Nifa... have you heard of Kenny the Ripper?”

Confusion washed over her face, “Yeah why? Isn’t he just a myth though?” 

Levi let’s out a sigh, “He’s real, he raised me when I was underground” 

Nifa laughed, “Don’t be telling jokes-“

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she was shot.

“Yo Levi!” 

Levi had turned back and yelled “Kenny!” he was also wondering what the hell was Kenny doing with the Military Police? Were Historia and Eren okay? 

You felt your body jolt, out of nowhere. All your comrades looked at you, asking if you were okay.

”Something isn’t right.” You say. “Something bad is happening and I know Eren can sense it too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated! sorry this took so long! this kinda sucks but i’ll be skipping the boring parts and go straight to the point!


	8. worrisome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s3 spoilers ! continuation of the last chapter <3

Everyone was panicking, especially you. Currently you and your comrades were waiting on top of roofs, keeping a lookout in case anyone happened to wander around the area.

As you were all patrolling, Sasha claimed she heard gunshots. 

“Sasha, I think you’re hearing things” Armin tried to calm her down but she was sure she heard them. 

That was until you interrupted them, “No, Sasha was right, Captain said we would also start killing people too and not just titans” 

Everyone looked at you in shock, but that shock didn’t last long as you saw Levi chasing the wagon carrying Eren and Historia but the two of them were knocked out.

Your heart shattered, seeing Eren unconscious but you didn’t have the time or room in your heart to be sad right now.

All of you caught up to Levi, him saying to have Jean and Armin take over the wagon and everyone else kill anyone who gets in the way.

Jean and Armin had successfully got onto the wagon but someone apart of the Kenny Squad was still on it.

You shouted Jean’s name, and tried to knock her out, that was until Armin had shot her, causing to almost fall off of your ODM gear as it was a shock to you.

Everything was going well, but as you looked behind you, there were more people from the Kenny Squad, coming to take over the wagon, once again. 

Levi shouted Armin’s and Jean’s name and swooped in to grab Jean and you grabbed Armin before Sasha could. 

The people on Kenny’s squad had gotten the wagon back, causing you to chase after it, wanting to get Eren back. 

Levi had stopped you though, telling you to fall back.

You had screamed out Eren’s name, hoping he would be okay. 

You and your comrades had gone back to the area where the kidnappers had caught Armin and Jean. 

The atmosphere was gloomy, mainly due to Armin still being in shock from killing someone and you being worried for Eren. 

“Oi, what’s up with the gloomy mood?” 

All of you looked to Levi, Armin trembling to get words out of his mouth.

”Captain, w-why did I shoot them?” 

Levi sighed, “You did it to protect your comrades. Nothing less nothing more.” 

Armin was still trembling and you tried your best to comfort him. But nothing would calm the poor boy down. 

As you kept trying to calm him down, Mikasa and Levi went to go question one of the kidnappers they had captured.

They asked if he knew where Eren and Historia were but he kept denying and denying. You felt yourself losing hope, you just wanted Eren to be okay.

You weren’t the type to worry a whole bunch, but when it came to Eren, every single thing he did worried you since he was careless and reckless. 

Mikasa crouched by your side, gently squeezing your hand, knowing that whenever Eren did that, it calmed you down. 

“Don’t worry so much. Yes, Eren is a lot to deal with but he’ll be fine” 

You nod your head to Mikasa’s comforting words, soon all your comrades were trying to cheer you up saying that Eren would probably transform and try to get himself out of there, which you wouldn’t doubt.

Night came around and your bed felt cold. There was no Eren to hold you and play with your hair, wherever Eren was, you were hoping he would be alive and okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, feedback is appreciated!!


	9. tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumping to the middle of s3 where they already find historia and eren! s3  
> spoilers <3

Fast forward and here you were. Standing in front of a chapel that held Historia and Eren captive. 

You couldn’t even be excited that you all had found them two. You were out of feelings and felt so dull. Trying to get Eren back had happened one too many times and it made you sick that you had gotten used to him getting captured. 

Levi knew that Kenny’s squad was already gonna be in there and make sure that they don’t get it, but you all already had a plan. The plan being to have barrels of gas and fight in the gas. 

All was going well, your ultimate mission was to kill everyone in your way and get. You felt more calm and collected than usual. Even your comrades noticed it. 

But they didn’t have time to be shocked, everyone continued killing the enemies as Armin, Sasha, Moblit and Hange were shooting out smoke signals. 

You didn’t even care about what was going on, the only thing on your mind being was to kill everyone and to get Eren back. 

You were killing people left and right, your comrades were surprised and shocked seeing you like this. You weren’t always this calm and composed but there was only one thing on your mind and it was to get that green eyed mania back in your arms. 

All was going well, until Kenny made surprise visit and one of the members of Kenny’s squad took down Hange. 

Everyone panicked but you all didn’t have time to be. Levi quietly took down Kenny, hitting him in his stomach area. 

Everything was going back on track, until an all too familiar sound was heard. Your eyes widened, looking at both Mikasa and Armin, “You don’t think he?” Before you could ask even more, Levi had told Armin and Moblit to get Hange out of here.

You all entered through the hole that opened up and there he was. Chained up and was about to be crushed to death. You acted fast, wanting to get to him but Levi and the others beat you to it. 

Instead you went to where Mikasa and Historia were, making sure the blond girl was okay. 

Eren was freed and pulled back to where everyone else was. You wanted to scream at him, hold him but now wasn’t the time. 

The green eyed boy began crying, saying he couldn’t do anything to protect them. 

Jean rose an eyebrow at him, “What? you think you’re some kind of tragic hero?” 

Connie and Sasha both piped in “We’ve been through worse” Connie states, “But! I don’t wanna get used to it!” 

Eren turns to you, you sigh “Eren, don’t do this for us, do this for you.” Before Eren could speak, Levi let’s out a frustrating sigh.

”I hate doing this, but you gotta make the choice.” 

You look into Eren’s eyes, there was nothing but determination in there. He ran towards where Rod Reiss was transforming and turned into his titan.

You couldn’t even yell because you knew this is what he wanted to do. 

Levi screamed at everyone to get under Eren. 

In no time, Eren had hardened and built a replica of his titan. 

You rushed to get Eren out of his titan. It took you, Mikasa and Jean to get him out, but the second he was out, you brought him into your embrace.

He began crying, “I’m sorry” You looked up to him, “There’s nothing to be sorry for baby. I’m so proud of you” 

You all escaped the chapel with a heavy heart, and knowing that this mission wasn’t over till Rod Reiss was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update ! comments are appreciated & kudos


	10. sweet moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s3 spoilers ! (only in the beginning though!)

It was now night and everyone was outside, just arriving back from rescuing Eren and Historia. 

An announcement was made as everyone was heading back inside headquarters. It was announced that Historia would become Queen.

You and all your comrades were shocked and nervous for the girl. She ultimately thanked everyone for her concern but would own up to being Queen, as it was her true duty. 

Everyone then gathered inside of headquarters, ready to discuss a plan to take down Rod Reiss. 

The ultimate plan was to stuff gunpowder down its throat, hoping the nape would blow up but the only way was to do that was with Eren.

You felt uneasy as they were putting Eren under a risky situation as he had just gotten back. 

Eren could sense your nervousness and gently tapped his foot on yours, letting you know that everything was gonna be okay, like it always was. 

He then stepped a bit closer to you, and grabbed your hand, knowing you like holding his hands whenever you were nervous.

He gave you a cheeky smile and you couldn’t help but give one back to the green eyed boy. 

It was now the morning of the plan. You weren’t exactly scared but more so nervous. 

As you were preparing things, a certain pair of arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Eren... not now” You groan and try to pry his now wandering hands, off of you 

He hummed in content, not wanting to let go 

“When this is done, we have a date in the fields tonight” 

He pressed a kiss on the tip of your ear and let his hold on your waist go.

Jean, Connie and Sasha couldn’t hold back their disgust for your PDA. 

“Connie, I think I might throw up” Sasha began making throwing up sounds, and Jean played along by “helping” Sasha try to throw up. 

You roll your eyes, “At least I have a lovely boyfriend, unlike some people who have been pining a certain someone for a long time!” 

Your eyes flicker from Jean to Mikasa, causing him to be annoyed and flustered.

But the fun died down and it was time. You went to go find Eren to give him your “Please be safe and careful, I love you” kiss. 

You began doing those whenever Eren was needed in situations like this. Granted you didn’t want this to become a normal thing. 

You had found your hot headed boyfriend, sneaking up behind him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

He smiles, knowing exactly why you were giving him a kiss. 

“I will be careful. When have I not?” 

Both your eyebrows raise at him, he rolls his eyes. 

“Okay okay, but I will be careful. You be careful as well” He taps your nose with his finger and gets back to his place. 

Everything had gone well. The titan had lost its balance after Armin and Sasha had injected gunpowder to the side of him and now it was Eren’s turn.

You watch him in awe, you haven’t seen his titan form up close in so long, you almost forgot what it looked like.

He had done his job and you couldn’t be more prouder of him. Your heart swelled with joy but now wasn’t the time to celebrate. 

Erwin had demanded that all troops finish it off with ODM gear.

It was now Eren’s turn to watch you in awe. You were using your gear so perfectly and neatly. No wonder you were top of your class he thought. 

Erwin came to Eren’s side, “You don’t give her the credit she deserves . She’s very capable of defending herself” he walked away, leaving Eren deep in thought.

Eren had always felt the need to protect you or have someone he trusts like Mikasa to protect you but he never really knew that you had grown so strong. 

He felt proud that you had grown from a scared and nervous girl to a calm and collected one. 

Everyone had finished off the titan and headed back to headquarters to rest. 

Eren came into your room with no questions asked.

”I haven’t been here in so long” he states as he lays down on your bed, sprawling himself in a starfish shape.

”Maybe it’s because we had to save a certain someone, just a thought” 

Eren glared at you, making you let out a small laugh.

You approach the boy who was hogging your bed and gently place yourself on top of him.

He began stroking your hair, knowing you enjoyed it. 

“I love you” he spoke out of the blue 

“I love you too” 

You began falling asleep, held gently in Eren’s embrace but he had other plans and shook your shoulder.

”hey don’t go falling asleep on me. We have a date” 

“Isn’t that till like later?” 

“My love, it’s literally dark outside so let’s get going” 

You groaned but complied either way. He dragged both of you outside and headed to the fields. But a strange request erupted from him. He had asked you to step away from him for just a second. Confusion washed over you but you did as told. 

Your eyes grew huge as he turned into his titan form. You wanted to yell at him, asking what he was doing but he held out his hand, wanting you to hop on it. 

A sigh left your mouth but you still did it anyways. He lifted you up to the sky, and came out of his titan to explain what was going on. 

“I know you’re most likely confused but you've always talked about wanting to see the stars up close so I thought why not make your wishes come true while I can” He had a sheepish smile on his face.

He just kept making you fall for him. It was true that ever since you were a kid, you loved the stars and had always complained to Eren that you wanted to see them up close. 

“you’re such a sap Jaeger” 

He smiled, “Only for you baby” 

He went back into his titan and held you the highest he could, enjoying your huge smile at the same time. 

You began walking all over him, wanting to mess with him for a bit. 

“Catch me if you can Jaeger” You stuck out your tongue and began running all across his titan body. 

Laughs erupted from you as Eren was having the hardest time trying to gently, grab you. 

What you didn’t realize during your sweet moment, was that all your comrades plus Levi and Erwin were watching you two.

”Should we stop them?” Armin asks.

“Tch. Leave the two brats be.” Levi walks away from the sight.

Erwin could only gently smile, knowing that Levi secretly had a soft spot. 

Eren had eventually grown tired and turned back into himself. 

“What can’t take anymore Jaeger?” You knew provoking him while he was slightly annoyed wasn’t the best idea but you knew he could never be that annoyed at you. 

Without you knowing, he had caught you in his arms, and began ticking you. 

“Can’t speak now huh” He had a grin on his face, knowing that you were absolutely ticklish everywhere. 

“Okay okay! I’m sorry” He released his grip 

You both laid on the grass, a comfortable silence filling the air. 

You turn your body so you were facing Eren. Your finger gently traced the features on his face. 

“I’m proud of you y’know” Confusion washed over him.

”What do you mean by that love?” He was now facing you.

”I don’t know, I just feel like you’ve began to trust yourself more and more with your titan powers and I just feel proud. Your mom would be proud too” 

His face softened when you brought his mom up. 

“She would be so proud” you whisper as you gently caress his face. 

Eren let out a hearty smile, “I could say the same to you. I was so proud when I saw you killing the rest of Rod Reiss earlier today. I really don’t give you the credit you deserve” 

You smile, “I guess we’re both saps huh”

”Guess so.” 

Silence filled the air again but you two didn’t mind. 

“You also looked really hot while killing Rod Reiss” 

You smack Eren’s arm, “Eren!” He smirked, “Sorry that i’m only telling the truth darling” 

You groaned. But this is what you lived for. The sweet moments with your sweet, hot headed boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update last night as i had everything written but as soon as i was about to publish it, everything was deleted so i had a small breakdown but i liked this version much better. thank you for the support! kudos & comments are appreciated! (comments are my validation)


	11. distant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s3 part 2 spoilers

“Eren... please open the door” You don’t know how long you stood there, begging for your boyfriend to come out of his room. 

It had been a week after the expedition to plug Wall Maria. You personally didn’t like to remember anything about it since so many of your comrades and your Commander passed away and Armin was given another chance at life. 

But you didn’t wanna remember it as you and Eren both knew you were completely being _reckless_ again. He couldn’t really blame you though. It was so intense, you had no choice but to just be reckless and not your usual, calm and collected self. Eren had gotten mad at you again, but you expected it. 

So now here you were, begging for forgiveness. You had been there for an hour and a half, just wanting an answer from Eren. Mikasa had told you to leave him alone but you couldn’t. Something in you needed him to forgive you now because you knew he wouldn’t later and would hold this against you. 

Your back was pressed against the door, you had been there for so long that eventually you fell asleep. All of your comrades felt extremely bad for you.

”Shouldn’t we bring her to her room?” Connie questioned. 

Jean shook his head, “I’ll take her-” before he could finish his sentence, Eren opened the door, causing you to wake up and fall on the ground. 

“No one is taking her anywhere” He looked at you, you could tell that somewhere in him, he felt guilty for ignoring and avoiding you. 

You stood up and looked up at Eren, you couldn’t even speak, “E-eren” All of your comrades had left the scene, not wanting to upset Eren but Jean had pulled you aside for a second.

”If you need anything, you know where my room is” You give him your signature sweet smile and ruffle his hair, thanking him. 

Eren rolled his eyes, feeling irritated that Jean was still here. The boy had left and Eren dragged you into his room. 

“Since when did you and Jean get so buddy buddy with each other?” he quirked his eyebrow up at you, wanting an answer. 

“I-i don’t know, just since our last fight, we got closer, as friends though” You had never felt so weak and small in front of Eren before. 

“Eren look, I’m sorry... I-i just wasn’t thinking straight. But! I can protect myself! You know I can, I get that you’re worried but I can fend for myself.. So don’t be too mad” Your head laid low, as you didn’t wanna look at Eren at this moment. You had no clue what he was thinking. 

You were suddenly brought into a hug, a hug that you were all too familiar with. Tears sprung out of your eyes. 

“I’m sorry too” 

The two of you spent the night basking in each other’s embrace, muttering apologies to each other. 

But the good moments didn’t last long. Eren began ignoring you. It hurt since you didn’t know the reason why. 

“Eren, do you wanna go look at the stars tonight?” It had been so long since the last time you two had a date or just spent time together since Eren kept avoiding you and he was busy with different kinds of experiments Hange wanted to do with him.

”No. Too tired. Goodnight” He slammed the door in your face. Your heart sank. “O-okay, i love you” He didn’t say it back. 

On the other side of the door, Eren heard how much your voice was trembling. He hated himself for doing this but he knew he had to. He couldn’t put you in any more danger than you were already in. Plus Levi and Hange had came to talk to him, asking him to not deepen your relationship even further. 

It hurt his heart to see you so fragile and small. He could tell that you were forcing a smile and forcing everything. As much as he wanted to just hold you, he knew he couldn’t and if he did, he would be in trouble. 

Days flew by, and Eren still kept ignoring you and you really couldn’t take it anymore. You began isolating yourself from everyone, including Mikasa and Armin. Everyone was worried for you, especially Eren. 

It was dinner time and your spot at the table was empty. Eren’s eyes lingered from your spot to the hallway that led to your room. He quietly got up, walking to your room. Determined to make things right. 

He gently knocked on the door but a muffled groaned was heard, “who is it?” Eren took a deep breath, “It’s me” Your eyes went wide at the voice you missed hearing so much. 

You opened the door, and there he was, the boy you wanted to just see. 

“Hi” he let out. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t my best work sjwoowdoof it was kinda rushed bc i have no idea what to do with this story but i have an idea for the next chapter !


	12. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers in the notes section :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy stuff bc it’s valentine’s day <3 also disclaimer!! this chapter won’t follow up with the manga!!! at the end they’ll be talking about how Eren is planning to go to Marley by himself and not all of them together going to Marley!

You were shocked. Why was Eren suddenly at your door? After ignoring and avoiding you for weeks, he decides to show up now?

”Hi..” he awkwardly mumbles out, you stumble with your words, “h-hi Eren, what are you doing here?” You didn’t mean to make your words come out harsh, but you were just so confused on why he was here. Did he come here to officially break things off or apologize? Whatever it was, you were still lost and confused. 

“I wanted to apologize and give you these.” He held out his arm that was behind his back, he was holding a small bouquet of flowers, your favorite flowers in specific. “I’m sorry for ignoring and avoiding you. It wasn’t my choice, Captain and Hange asked me to not deepen our relationship any further since things are becoming more serious now but I don’t think that’s possible. I need you as much as you need me, so I’m sorry” 

You were stunned, so it was really just a misunderstanding? But you were still just a bit upset, “You could’ve told me that they asked you to do that and not just ignore me without telling me anything. I do forgive you but i’m still hurt” 

Eren’s head lays low, but you bring it up by grabbing his cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips, it was so soft, it felt like it wasn’t even there. 

You lock eyes with each other, “hi” you say gently, basking in his scent, he chuckles a bit, “hi my love” 

“you wanna go look at the stars? I know it’s been awhile since we’ve seen them because of me really,” You let go of his cheeks, “I would love to go” The two of you head out of your room, your comrades happy that you two were finally okay again. 

Both Hange and Levi notice the two of you running outside to the fields, they both let out a hearty sigh, they knew they couldn’t keep you two separated. But both knew the consequences of being together. 

You and Eren got to your spot in the fields, “no titan tonight?” you question. He shakes his head and grabs your hand, bringing you closer to him, “no titan, just you and me well and our ODM gear” Your eyebrows furrow, “what??” He throws your gear to you, “just follow my lead okay?” You proceed to put on your gear, just like Eren had asked you to. 

Once you two were ready, he told you to head near the walls. You were beyond confused at this point. “Eren what are you planning to do with me?!” He laughed at your confusion, “just follow my lead okay? It’ll be worth it” 

You two reach the wall and climb up, once you got on the top of the walls, your heart melted. Eren had set up a nice little picnic with candles gently lighting up the area. Eren had caught up to you and brought his arms to your waist.

”I hope you like it. This is also kinda like an apology as well.” He gives you a cheeky grin and kisses your cheek before running off to sit on top of the plaid blanket that laid on the floor. You run up to him, tackling him to the ground, “I love it. Thank you Eren” He smiled. “Anything for my angel” 

You both sat up there, laying on top of each other, and enjoying the starry scenery. 

“Hey Eren,” he lets out a hmm, indicating that he was listening, “what’s gonna happen to us? Are you really planning to go to Marley?” 

He holds you tighter, “Yeah” Your heart sinks. He notices your mood going down, “Hey, it’ll only be for a bit okay? I’ll be back and I promise to be careful and try to reach out to you okay?” He gives you a kiss on the top of your head. 

“I have one more thing for you,” He lifts you out of his lap and has you close your eyes. You hear him rustling around and he settles behind you. He moves your hair out of the way and you feel a cool piece of metal touch your chest. 

You open your eyes and Eren’s key is dangling on your chest. “E-eren” “I thought I would give it to you since we don’t need it anymore.” You felt like crying. “I love you so much” He brought you into a hug, “I love you too. Happy valentine’s day baby” You completely forgot it was Valentine’s day. “Eren I’m sorry I forgot” He shakes his head, “don’t be. This is my apology to you so don’t feel sorry” 

“I love you maniac” 

“I love you more. More than you know” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i wanna end this. I only have a sad ending planned out so lmk if you guys want a happy or sad ending


	13. gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will not follow up with the manga !

The next morning, he was gone. Panic washed over your body, just last night you two had headed to your dorm after your date on top of the walls, you both fell asleep cuddling each other, basking in each other’s intoxicating scent, but now the boy you loved was just _gone._ You knew exactly where he went, but kept denying it. 

You ran out of your bedroom, sheer panic still covering your body. Everyone avoided your panicked looked, knowing exactly what you were going to ask. With a shaky voice you ask, “W-where is he?” They were still avoiding your glare. You pound your fist on the table, “Tell me! Anyone! Connie? Mikasa? Armin? just tell me!” They could hear the heartbreak in your voice. 

Jean shifted in his seat, letting out a sigh, he approached you and handed you a letter. The look in his eyes were saying that he didn’t wanna give this to you but was most likely threatened by Eren to give it to you. 

Everyone scurried out of the room besides Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Your closest friends. Your trembling hands opened up the letter, tears already forming. Mikasa placed her hand on yours, in hopes of comforting you. 

The letter wrote, “ _Hi my love, if i’m correct, it’s morning time over there and Jean gave you this mainly because I told him to. I bet you know where I am, I’m in Marley. Don’t be too upset at me. I’m okay and safe. No one knows who I am, all they know is that i’m a injured soldier. I didn’t wanna leave you. You looked so peaceful sleeping when I was getting ready to leave, but you and I both know why i’m here so don’t be too mad. I wanted to make last night special for you before I left. I don’t know when i’m coming back but have Mikasa and Armin be with you whenever you’re in danger. I asked them to take care of you and I know you’re in good hands. I’ll write more letters later. I promise i’ll take you to the flower fields when I get back. I’ll see you whenever. I love you”_

Angry tears left your eyes. It pained Armin, Mikasa and Jean to see you like this. “Did he say anything else before he left?” All three of them shook their heads in a back and forth motion. Your hand went to your chest, tightly gripping the key he had gave you. You knew that there was something else behind him giving it to you. 

“If you three don’t mind, I wanna be by myself right now.” The trio nodded their heads, gave you a hug and a small comforting kiss on your head then walked out. 

Sadness was the only thing taking over your body. No anger was apparent anymore. You were scared and worried to the core. You always felt like this with Eren in general but you were with him all those times, now it’s different. He’s far away from you and you have no clue how he’s holding up. What if he got stuck there? or even killed. But you knew you couldn’t even be upset at him, you knew why he had to do this. 

Soft choked sobs came out of your throat. No one could give you comfort, even if they tried no one could. He hadn’t even been gone long and you already needed him back. 

The day went by fast as you locked yourself in your room, gripping the key that hung loosely on your neck. It was the only thing you had left of him, besides the letter of course. You had kept the letter in a small envelope and hid it away in a drawer. 

It really didn’t help that everything in your room reeked of Eren. He had left his green cloak hanging on the small hook on your door. His soft green shirt and black jacket were left on the floor, his gear still sitting in the corner, right next to yours. 

This was not how you planned to spend your day. You didn’t wanna spend it yearning and missing your boyfriend who was all the way in Marley, doing who knows what. Just last night Eren promised to take you to the flower fields. It was just a coverup. That’s why he wrote in his letter, saying that he would take you to the flower fields when he got back. 

Eventually a soft knock was heard, you shout letting them know that they were allowed in. It was Jean. You walked over to you and brought you into his lap. “Let it out. This is what you get for falling in love with that idiot. I knew he was an idiot but not this big on an idiot” You take up the offer of Jean’s hug and plunge into his arms. 

“I miss him Jean.” 

“I know” 

“He’s such an idiot” 

“I knew that from the start.” 

You manage to let out a soft chuckle. “D-do you think he’ll be okay?” 

Jean sighs, “Knowing him, yes. He’ll manage.” 

You were hoping. Hoping he would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda angsty kinda not ! the ending is gonna be sad bc i said so :D also there’s no romantic feelings between jean and you! you two just have a close friendship


	14. yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst bc i’m sad and today has been terrible

Eren had been gone for a mont. A month too long. No letters came in the mail, no updates, no nothing. It worried you to say the least. 

Today wasn’t any different. No letter from Eren. You checked every single second, but there was no mail directed to you or even the Scouts in general. Now you were really worried. But you kept yourself calm, you knew he could fend for himself and keep his identity a secret. 

You headed back to your room after checking the mail for the eleventh time today. Your room felt too empty without the presence of a certain emerald eyed boy. An emerald eyed boy that you were tearing for. It felt too uncomfortable to fall asleep with no warm body being pressed up against yours. Every single day was pain without Eren. The others could really tell as well. 

Thought they tried their best to comfort you, It was usually Jean who would comfort you and calm you down. Aside from Mikasa and Armin, Jean knew Eren the best and he kept telling you that Eren is probably just hanging around with some random person. 

“Quit worrying, your boy is just fine!” You dramatically drop your whole body onto Jean’s. “Well then why hasn’t he sent anything? Jean, it’s been a month and nothing. If he doesn’t give me a reply soon, I’m heading over there” Jean looked at you with a shocked expression, “No you are not! Eren would kill you! And me as well! Mikasa and Armin too! Eren trusted us to protect you and take care of you, there’s no way that you’re going over there” Jean gave you a pat on your head. “I’m sure he’ll send a letter soon. Promise. Get some sleep” 

With that, the tall male exited your room, leaving you in your now empty room. Your room that was too empty now that a certain boy didn’t barge in here every night, asking to cuddle you. You flop down on your bed, slowing taking out Eren’s cape he had left behind, and snuggle close with it. It was weird but it was the only thing you had left of him. Your mind filled with Eren as you fell asleep. 

The next morning was chaos. Everyone had gathered in the hall, looking at something. You woke up due to the ruckus and went to go see what was happening. 

“Why are you all being so loud this early in the morning?” Everyone turned to you, looking at you with slightly shocked eyes. Jean was the one to break the silence. “He sent one.” Now it was your turn for your eyes to go big, your hands started trembling, “Jean I swear if you’re lying to me” Jean gently placed the letter in your hands. You bit your tongue, hoping to hold back your tears that were threatening to come out. 

“We’ll give you some privacy” Jean stated and everyone left you alone. You slowly start opening the piece of paper that you had been dying to get any day now. The letter wrote, “ _Hi love, I know it’s been a month, more than that and I’m sorry that I didn’t send anything to you at all. Knowing you, you were probably worried sick, am I right? But I promise you that I’m okay and I’ll be returning soon. I just need the Scouts to come here to accomplish my plan. By scouts I mean everyone excluding you. It’s gonna be brutal here and I don’t need you acting up. So please, when the Scouts leave for this mission, stay back with Historia. You’ll be with her so they can also keep you safe. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”_

 _”This kid”_ you thought. He really knew how to make you cry and make you feel hundreds of emotions in three seconds. He wanted you to stay back? You understood why but a part of you wanted to go, wanted to see him before he officially came back home. But like Jean said, if you were even to step foot in Marley, you wouldn’t hear the end of Eren’s lectures. At least he was coming back home. That’s all that mattered to you. Even if he was gonna be locked up when he comes back, it would be worth it.

It would all be worth it for the boy you’ve been yearning for. 


	15. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major major aot s4 spoilers

You woke up in a daze. No one was here, but something went through your head, “It’s the day of the mission”

To be completely honest, you really wanted to go to Marley as well and see your boyfriend, but as Jean had previously said, Eren would die right then and there if he saw you set foot in Marley. So you stayed back, just like he had asked you to do. 

It was quite boring be alone. You had Historia to talk to but she’s Queen after all so she was busy handling and managing important matters. 

You managed to roll yourself out of bed. As you got out, something had fell off of the end of your bed. It was Eren’s cloak he had left behind right before he left. You gently hold it. It still smelled like him. But now was no time to be sad, he was coming home and so were the others!

Or that’s what you thought. It was late at night when the Scouts had returned. You counted and everyone was not present. You frantically turn to Mikasa, asking where Sasha was.

“Sasha...” Connie let out an unstable breath, “Sasha, died.” You dropped to the floor. How could this had happened. Connie brought you into a hug, trying to calm you down. But you knew he was just as broken as you were. 

Levi and Hange had came into the building a few minutes after. They walked in with the boy who you had been yearning to just _touch._

Connie let you go and your legs rushed over to Eren, wanting to just hug him. You knew he was gonna be locked up immediately after this but you didn’t care. You needed to feel him.

You plunged your body at him. He held you tightly, afraid to let go. He gave you a kiss on your head. “I’m home baby” You sobbed even harder. So many emotions were going through your head. 

Everyone had exited the scene, leaving you two to be, but Hange had a word with you before she left. 

“I know I should be locking him up, but he’s yours for tonight. Don’t tell the higher ups or Levi” You gave her a sweet and warm smile. 

Eren had dragged you two back to your room. It was silent was you both laid there on your bed. It felt like a dream. 

But many emotions were still eating you alive. On one hand, you had the love of your life back in your arms, but you lost one of your most precious friend and comrade. 

You recall every moment that Sasha and Connie had fought off boys who would always hit on you when Eren wasn’t there. 

Eren could tell that you were in deep thought. “What’s on your mind” You look into this green emerald eyed. “Everything” A simple but complicated answer but he understood it.

”I’m sorry” You look at him in confusion, “For what?” He sighed and pressed a longing kiss on your forehead. “For everything. For leaving that night and not telling you, for not updating you on how I was. I’m sorry that I worried you. I’m sorry that you had to find out that Sasha isn’t with us anymore because of me” Eren had always been vocal about his feelings, but it felt different this time around. 

You comb your fingers through his now, long hair. “Hey, it’s all gonna be okay. I’m sure of it” Both of you knew it was a lie, but for now you both wanted to forget about everything and just be drunk off of each other.

”Welcome home Eren”

He smiled and gave you a kiss, “I’m home my love” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update!! i had a major writers block and i still do bc im not sure where to go on next from here. i might do a time skip but that seems confusing but hope you all enjoyed this bittersweet chapter!


End file.
